


Pizza in Bed

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [73]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal Prompted for the <i>Favourite Food</i> Theme:  Avengers, Clint/Tony, pizza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza in Bed

"I'm hungry," Clint declared running his fingers in circles around Tony's chest.

"So let's order take out," Tony stated as he reached over and pulled the selection of take out menu from his bed side table and dropped them on Clint's bare chest.

"Do I want to know why you have take-out menus next to the bed?"

"Because I get hungry."

"And you are too lazy to get up like a normal person?"

"Since when has anyone ever considered me normal?"

"Point taken," Clint replied looking through the menus before pulling one out and waving it in front of Tony's face.

"Pizza? Really?"

"Yes. Normal people eat Pizza and it's the perfect after sex food."

"JARVIS, order us a pizza," Tony said into thin air then looked at Clint, "What do you want on it?"

"Ham and pineapple. And Seriously you keep take-out menus in your bed stand and have JARVIS place the order. You really aren't normal."

"Really?" Tony said, making his question an editorial comment on everything Clint had said. Seeing the look on Clint's face decided to let it go and order what his liver had requested. "Add a small white pepper pizza to that as well."

"Very well sir," the voice replied.

"So pizza is good after sex?" Tony asked rolling Clint onto his back and kissing him.

"You wanting to test that out?"

"Definitely."


End file.
